Belenggu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Kirana terjebak dalam belenggu ayah tirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Andai saja ibunya tidak meninggalkan dirinya bersama ayah tirinya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.


**Belenggu**

**Indonesia! Kirana Kusnapaharani**

**Belanda! Abel**

**Jepang! Honda Kiku**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Belenggu © Brid LaCroix**

* * *

Kirana Kusnapaharani memandangi jalanan yang ditangkap matanya dari balik jendela. Sudah dua tahun lamanya, dia seperti tahanan rumah atau mungkin statusnya yang sekarang memang sebagai tahanan rumah. Kirana tidak menyangka kehidupannya diatur layaknya tahanan yang berada di penjara sana. Sebentar lagi, Kirana akan menginjak umur dua puluh tahun namun kebebasannya sudah direnggut paksa oleh ayahnya. Lebih tepat ayah tiri Kirana yang dinikahi ibunya dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan semua yang terjadi pada Kirana saat ini, berawal dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Di awal pertemuan ayah tiri Kirana bersikap baik padanya. Memberikan kasih sayang sebagai seorang ayah. Kirana yang memang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang pria dengan mudahnya menerima ayah tirinya menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Bagian terpenting yang hilang telah ditemukan, begitu pikiran Kirana saat itu.

Dan kini Kirana menyesal. Membiarkan pria bangka itu masuk dalam hidupnya. Kirana tidak dapat melawan ayah tirinya yang bernama Honda Kiku. Sejujurnya Honda sangat baik kepadanya saat ibu mereka bersama mereka namun karena suatu hal, ibu mereka pergi entah kemana bersama dengan pria lain dan membiarkan Kirana hidup dengan ayah tirinya. Ibu Kirana mengambil sebagian harta sebelum pergi dari rumah ayahnya.

Sejujurnya Kirana tidak dapat melawan karena mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang harus dia terima akibat perbuatan ibunya. Kirana benar-benar mengutuk apa yang diperbuat oleh ibunya. Kirana tidak membenci ibu yang telah melahirkannya. Kirana hanya mampu mengutuki perbuatan ibunya yang membuat dirinya seperti ini.

Kirana Kusnapaharani kembali meringkuk di kasur yang dingin. Dingin akan kepedihan hatinya. Sudah banyak luka yang tertoreh di dalam hatinya. Luka yang diberikan ayah tirinya. Terlalu berbekas hingga terkadang Kirana tidak dapat menyembunyikannya.

Hanya memori indah yang tersimpan dalam pikirannya. Memori yang berisikan betapa bahagia hidupnya dulu. Bercanda, bermain bahkan membuat masalah di sekitarnya. Bahkan kini kebebasan akan cinta tak luput direnggut oleh ayah tirinya. Kebebasan untuk mencintai atau dicintai seolah-olah telah Honda rebut dirinya. Kirana dapat menyebutkan dirinya sebagai manusia tanpa kebebasan. Bahkan orang gila di luar sana dapat merasakan kebebasan walaupun mereka sering mendapatkan ejekan dari banyak orang tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Kirana iri melihat mereka yang terkadang melewati rumah ayah tirinya. Berjalan dengan kebebasan.

Kirana kembali bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sudah dua tahun dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari kamar. Kirana tidak ingin melihat apapun selain kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Honda. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Ayah tirinya tidak pernah mengurung Kirana di dalam kamar. Hanya Kirana yang berbuat seperti itu.

Pernah sekali Kirana mencoba kabur dari rumah ayah tirinya dan yang terjadi, Kirana tidak ingin mengingatnya karena itu akan melukai memorinya, melukai setiap luka yang kini telah tertutup oleh tangisan hatinya yang menjerit. Kirana ingin melupakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh ayah tirinya.

Pernah sekali Abel—pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang dan bermata biru menemuinya untuk membawa Kirana untuk keluar dari rumah Honda. Dan yang terjadi, Abel mendapatkan serangan brutal dari Honda. Kirana meneriaki nama Abel kencang dan berusaha untuk melerai namun yang terjadi sebuah luka tergores di lengan Kirana.

.

"Jika kau dekati anakku. Maka aku pastikan orang tuamu akan mendapati anaknya tidak dapat menghirup udara lagi." Honda mengenggam erat kerah Abel yang sudah ternodai cairan merah dari mulutnya.

Abel meludahkan darah ke samping Honda, "Aku tidak peduli pak tua! Aku akan pastikan Kirana akan pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini."

Abel tersenyum mengejek, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya walaupun Kirana tahu bahwa dia sedang menahan sakit pada wajahnya. Honda tidak peduli dengan ucapan pria gila itu. Sebelum Honda membawa pergi dari sana, hatinya masih belum puas untuk menghajar pria bernama Abel itu. Kirana kembali berteriak ketika Honda menendang perut Abel dengan kencang dan tanpa ampun.

"Jangan kembali! Kau akan mati jika kau melakukannya lagi." Setelah peringatan itu, Honda pergi dari sana seraya mencengkram erat lengan Kirana.

.

Kirana memegangi lengan yang pernah mengingatkan dirinya akan kejadian itu dan melihatnya. Bekas cengkaraman itu sudah menghilang dari sana karena kejadian itu memang sudah lama sekali.

Kirana menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Bunyi gesekan terdengar jelas ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat pria tua sedang membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan. Kirana pastikan makanan itu agar dirinya tetap hidup dan dapat terus merasakan perlakuan kejam ayah tirinya.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau mati karena kekurangan makan."

Ah, ternyata ayah tirinya yang sudah berbaik hati membawakannya makanan. Kirana hanya melirik makanan itu sebentar dan kembali menatap pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Makan." Suara Honda terdengar sangat dingin dan setelah itu pintu itu tertutup dengan kencang. Tidak banyak bicara pria tua itu.

Kirana tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak peduli." Dengan suara serak nan pelan Kirana mengatakannya.

.

"Dengar, aku akan mencoba untuk membawamu keluar dari rumah jahanam ini." Suara Abel terdengar pelan.

Abel sedang berada di depan kamar Kirana. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Kirana. Mereka terhalang dengan teralis besi yang kuat dan dingin.

Setetes air keluar perlahan dari kedua mata Kirana.

"Jangan. Jangan kau lakukan. Aku tidak ingin dia melukaimu lagi." Kirana berusaha agar suaranya tetap tenang namun air matanya tetap saja turun. "Cukup aku saja yang terluka. Jangan kau lukai dirimu hanya untukku."

Abel mengenggam tangan Kirana yang terlihat sekali tonjolan tulang di sana. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan berusaha memperjuangkanmu. Aku akan menolongmu. Demi untukmu aku akan melakukan apa saja. mati pun aku rela."

Kirana mengusap air matanya. "Kau mengerti akan angan dan cintaku. Betapa hati ini sepenuhnya ingin memilikimu namun ada sebuah tembok. Tembok yang menghalangi semuanya. Tembok yang terpampang terlalu kuat untuk kau hancurkan."

Abel mengusap air mata Kirana tanpa ragu walaupun teralis besi dihadapannya benar-benar menghalanginya.

"Maka aku akan menghancurkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan jika aku tidak mampu sendirian maka aku akan membawa kekuatan baru untuk menghancurkannya. Karena aku yakin untuk melakukan semua ini, aku membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dan itu, aku akan mencarinya. Berusaha menyelamatkanmu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku sekarang."

Dada Kirana terasa terhimpit oleh sesuatu ketika Abel mengatakan perkataan tadi. Betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan cinta seperti ini. Tetapi sayangnya dia tidak dapat mendapatkan keberuntungan itu.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau berbuat seperti ini. Tetapi aku ingatkan kembali padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Kirana memberikan tatapan sedih agar Abel mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. "Aku mohon menjauhlah. Aku mohon." Napasnya seakan berhenti ketika Kirana mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Jangan pernah kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu." Abel berusaha untuk melawan keinginan Kirana.

"Aku—"

"Dengar." Kirana mendengar seksama dengan apa yang akan Abel ucapkan. "Kirana, meski cinta kita tak bisa bersatu saat ini, yakinlah suatu hari nanti kita akan dapat bersatu kembali. Karena cinta kita akan abadi selamanya. Kau harus terus mendoakan agar aku dapat menjebol tembok itu tanpa tersisa."

Kirana menatap Abel penuh harap. Ya, Kirana berharap Abel akan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Sudah kau harus pergi dari sini. Dia akan ke tempatku." Buru-buru Kirana mengusir Abel dari sana karena dia mendengar Honda berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Abel tidak puas dengan pertemuan singkat ini tetapi dia harus pergi dari sini atau Kirana akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang kejam dari ayah tirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu dan tunggu aku hingga hari itu tiba. Hari pembebasanmu dari tempat terkutuk ini."

Kirana menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk sesuatu di sana yang begitu indah. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah itu Abel pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sendirian Kirana di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Dan Kirana berharap Abel akan benar-benar membawanya dari sana.

.

Jika membayangkan pertemuan singkat pada dua tahun yang lalu maka Kirana berharap Abel benar-benar melakukannya namun yang terjadi. Abel tidak melakukannya. Abel tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hidupnya. Menghilang tanpa kabar. Bahkan Kirana menyangka bahwa semua ucapan manis yang pernah Abel ucapkan padanya hanyalah bualan belaka dan Kirana mempercayai apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Abel pembohong ulung.

Abel pengobral cinta.

Kirana tertawa mengetahui hidupnya setragis ini. Menyedihkan.

Dan yang Kirana pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana dirinya harus bertahan dari ayah tirinya dan terbebas dari belunggu penjajahan kebebasan dirinya.

Ya, Kirana dapat bertahan tanpa bantuan Abel. Dia akan berdiri sendiri dan melawan ayah tirinya yang bertindak sewenang-wenang padanya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi maka Kirana akan tertawa senang dihadapan Honda maupun Abel yang telah mempermainkannya. Itu pasti akan terjadi, Kirana dapat merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa kebebasannya sudah tercium dengan jelas.

"Aku akan berjuang demi hidupku."

Sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di sana. Di wajah cantik Kirana Kusnapaharani.

THE END


End file.
